


I can do this all day

by sunflowers_breathe_just_like_you_and_me



Series: dread it. run from it. the end is near. [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Study, Crime Fighting, Determined Steve Rogers, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, I can't remember the tags I wanted to use, Mentions of War, Pain, Poetry, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sad Ending, fighting in general, i dunno, no happy ending, poem, steve fighting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowers_breathe_just_like_you_and_me/pseuds/sunflowers_breathe_just_like_you_and_me
Summary: hey again! :D this poem is next in my marvel series, if you wanna check the first one out ;)anyway, this poem is obviously about steve rogers and it's also compliant to infinity war and our wonderful thanos snapping his fingers... but also about steve's development in his life and kinda what he experienced throughout his life, but in metaphorsI was inspired to write this (and all the other poems) after I've watched infinity war, sooo be ready to expect something kinda sad? even though it's short ;)(translation is in work)





	I can do this all day

**Author's Note:**

> sooo, I hope you enjoy this little piece of poetry! have fun reading and leave a comment or kudos! they make my day! :D  
see ya!^^

Eine Maske mit einem „A“  
Sie schützt den Kopf eines Kämpfers;  
auch er fing von unten an,  
er stand immer wieder auf,  
trotz seines Schmerzes

Doch nun ist Zeit vergangen,  
er hat sein Ziel,  
er ist oben;  
doch was war sein Kampf wert?

Hat es ihm genutzt?  
Wird er je wieder Freude finden?  
Er weiß es nicht,  
doch er hofft

Nun ist er wieder am Boden,  
und er ist allein,  
gefangen in einsamer Kälte  
und ohne jedes Leben

Die Zeit wird wieder vergehen  
und er wird wieder aufstehen,  
neues Leben und doch alleine,  
er wird kämpfen – Seite an Seite

Er steht nun seit langem,  
hat versucht richtig handeln,  
aber die Welt versagte es ihm,  
sie stehen nun gegeneinander

Hat er sein Ziel erreicht?  
Konnte er sein altes Leben retten?  
Bis jetzt ist es unklar,  
jedoch wird er es weiter versuchen

Nun kommt Verzweiflung auf,  
Die Hälfte seines neuen und alten Lebens verloren,  
verloren ohne jede Hoffnung – so scheint es  
die einzige Erinnerung ist Asche


End file.
